


You Messed With The Wrong Person PT 1

by ellobruv



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellobruv/pseuds/ellobruv
Summary: while the team was out on a mission, someone came into the compound and kidnapped you.
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Kudos: 6





	You Messed With The Wrong Person PT 1

"ugh, I'm going to be so bored without ya'll," You said, hugging steve. 

"You'll be fine, you've got dodger here," Steve replies smiling, the dog right behind him wagging his tail. 

The team was going on a mission, not too far, but you always felt lonely when they left. Why weren't you going? You're apart of the team, right? Yeah, let's just say that you did some damage on the last mission and they're "looking out for you," Right now. They wouldn't let you out of the house unless it was with someone or you had a tracker on your phone so they knew where you were at, at all times. 

"Exactly, he'll keep you company," Nat chimes in also giving you a hug.

"A week with him? How fun," You chuckled. Last was your boyfriend, Tony. These were always the hardest goodbyes, even if it was only for a day or two. 

"I don't want you to go, I'll miss you so much," You leaned in for a hug. 

"I'll be back before you know it. 

"You don't know that...You could get hurt..." 

"It's part of being iron man, I'll be okay. And if something does happen, I'll call you," He kisses the top of your head and goes out the door with the team. What do you do? Well, you put on a movie and make your self comfortable....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find this on my Tumblr! ellobruv


End file.
